Dorkiness
by Gater101
Summary: OneShot. "Did not!" "Did too!"


Title: Dorkiness

Summary: "Did not!" "Did too!"

Characters: Teyla, John & Ronon

Rating: K

azure-horizon./28515.html#cutid1

"Did not."

Teyla paused mid swing and furrowed her brow, lowering her stave slightly.

"Did too!"

Petulantly, John and Ronon rounded the corner of the gym, walked through the open doors and paused, sparing a glance at her before skimming past her, John rubbing his fingers over a growing welt on his forehead.

"Did not."

Teyla raised her eyebrow, dropping her staves to her sides, watching them as they stood facing one another, hands on hips. Her friends were peculiar to her at times – and now was no exception. Their brows were furrowed and they glared at one another but Teyla could see an under lying mirth there. Why the two continued to engage in this 'banter' was beyond her.

She resumed her stance, closing her eyes trying to concentrate on her breathing.

"Did too!"

She could hear Ronon's huff and she opened her eyes to see him reaching to his hip where his gun normally hung. Luckily, it was not there. She rolled her eyes and tried again.

"Did not!"

Her staves clattered to the floor as she spun towards them, her hands assuming position on her hips and she glared at them until they turned to her. She raised her eyebrow at their matching expressions of innocence, an endeared smile trying to steal her scowl.

"What?" John asked innocently, gesturing with his hand. She eyed him and his mouth began twitching, the tell tale sign that his smile was not far from his face.

"What are you boys arguing about?"

They glanced at one another and frowned, their faces twisting as they tried to think about why they had been bickering. Teyla rolled her eyes comically and turned away, retrieving her staves from the floor where they'd fallen. This was typical of John and Ronon. They had not been off world for a number of days and restlessness had settled into their feet and temper. She'd often found them wandering the halls bickering when they were grounded on Atlantis for more than a couple of days at a time. Usually they took to the gym for a sparring session or to the overhead bridges that connected parts of the city for a run, or even stayed in John's quarters catching up on television programs (something Teyla herself had never seen the attraction to), football and various movies brought to Pegasus by the Daedalus.

It stood to reason that they'd come to the gym to spar and had gotten side tracked on their way down by their bickering, which would explain why John was still in jeans and neither had any gym gear with them. Either that or they'd come with the purpose of irritating her, which – in their current state – she would not put past them.

She resumed her stance, ignoring them as they pulled guesses from the air – as the Earth saying went – as to why they were bickering. Her staves flowed through the air with easy grace and she moved fluidly, concentrating on her breathing as she did so. Then their bickering voices penetrated the shield she'd managed to erect around her ears and she sighed again.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"What are you bickering about now?" She asked, irritation clear in her voice.

They cast lingering glances in one another's direction, petulant pouts in place. She shook her head exasperatedly and turned away, wishing suddenly she had her own gym in her quarters.

"About what we were bickering about to start with." She turned back to them and raised her eyebrow again, feeling the end of her patience fast approaching. "Ronon seems to think it was about the football we were watching while I-"

"It _was _the football!"

"No, it wasn't."

She didn't hesitate in grabbing her bag and tossing her staves into it before throwing the bag over her shoulder. She tossed a cursory "I'll be on the south pier" over her shoulder before making her way to the east pier, hoping that they wouldn't follow her.

Rodney had a word for Ronon and John's moments of brotherly rivalry and it was one Teyla wished she actually knew the meaning of.

Dorkiness.


End file.
